Property maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like cutting trees, trimming vegetation, blowing debris and the like, are typically performed by hand-held tools or power equipment. The hand-held power equipment may often be powered by gas or electric motors. Until the advent of battery powered electric tools, gas powered motors were often preferred by operators that desired, or required, a great deal of mobility. Accordingly, many walk-behind or ride-on outdoor power equipment devices, such as lawn mowers, are often powered by gas motors because they are typically required to operate over a relatively large range. However, as battery technology continues to improve, the robustness of battery powered equipment has also improved and such devices have increased in popularity.
The batteries employed in hand-held power equipment may, in some cases, be removable and/or rechargeable assemblies of a plurality of smaller cells that are arranged together in series and/or parallel arrangements in order to achieve desired output characteristics. However, when these cells are arranged together to form battery packs, it is important to consider that cells may have different characteristics that develop over time and could impact interactions between the cells. For example, if one cell begins to deteriorate or fail, it may impact other cells. Furthermore, if one or more cells are exposed to pressure stresses that cause a failure of the cell(s), other cells may be impacted and the entire battery pack may be damaged or fail. Thus, it may be useful to measure cell parameters to detect situations that may lead to cell damage.
To avoid damage to battery packs, it may be important to consider employing design features that can either prevent or reduce the likelihood of failure. Given that battery packs are often assembled in stages, it should be appreciated that welding or soldering of some components may occur in these stages. If the components are not properly aligned when the welding or soldering occurs, the resulting joints may be susceptible to damage or failure when the battery pack experiences vibration or impact during the course of operation. Thus, it may be helpful relative to the provision of design features that mitigate or prevent damage, to ensure that these welds or solder joints can be made with improved quality and consistency during the manufacturing process. It may further be helpful if the design can also lend itself to making useful measurements of cell parameters.